A browser's cache is a memory storage location in a local memory for storing recently accessed information from the Internet. When a page is downloaded by the browser, in many instances the page is cached in the local memory (subject to certain caching rules). When the browser subsequently requests the page, that page can be obtained from the cache instead of being downloaded from the original location (subject to certain expiration and validation options and/or requirements). Use of a cache in this manner has the advantage of reducing network traffic and speeding up the user's experience. When a user terminates a browsing session, the pages in the cache are usually maintained. Unfortunately, a browser's cache will occasionally fill up despite some cache removal procedures and cause web-based applications to slow down or fail. It would be desirable to detect when a cache is not properly operating and alert a user.